


Gala Dinner

by Yumorria



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sensitive Touch, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, castaweaver, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumorria/pseuds/Yumorria
Summary: Glimmer organizes a gala dinner to celebrate the end of the war, but things don't go as planned.
Relationships: Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	Gala Dinner

When devastating war on Etheria, which claimed many lives, ended many years later, peace finally came.  
Horde Prime was defeated, nothing threatened the planet anymore.  
All kingdoms celebrated, and Bright Moon was no exception.  
On this occasion, Glimmer announced something unexpected for everyone.  
Her decision was to make a feast for all inhabitants of the castle.  
Exact day of gala dinner has already been planned.  
Everyone loved this kind of party, well, almost everyone...

From the very morning Castaspella bustled around the kitchen giving orders to the servants.  
Theoretically, she didn't have to get involved in it, but she enjoyed it, and at least she wasn't bored.  
Glimmer invited her to the castle, so Castaspella decided to help everyone as much as she could.  
Bow and Glimmer checked into the kitchen from time to time to see what Castaspella was doing and whether she helps others too much than she should.

At the same time Adora was sitting in her room ineptly trying to come up with a different hairstyle than her usual ponytail.  
Catra was sitting on the bed next to her, looking with slight amusement at the elaborate hairstyles appearing on Adora's head, which after a while ended up tying a ponytail.  
Melog purred beside her, handing Adora hair bands.  
''Just make a regular ponytail like always'' - Catra laughed softly looking at her girlfriend.  
"I don't think I have any other choice" - Adora replied brushing her hair for about the tenth time.  
Glimmer was helping Bow choose a suit for tonight.  
After a long while, they just decided to refresh his old suit from the time of Princess Prom.  
Basically everyone was busy with something.  
Maybe except for one person.

Shadow Weaver sat in her room reading a book, plunging into the silent hope that they would simply forget about her.  
Parties and celebrations were something she didn't like, all things of this kind she avoided.  
At the same moment, Castaspella took off her apron, recognizing that she had already given all the directions to servants.  
She made her way to her temporary room, making sure on the way that she hadn't gotten dirty or messed up her differently combed hair.  
This time she didn't tie her hair into a bun, she left it loose.  
Castaspella was looking forward to the gala dinner and from the very morning she prepared herself, starting with a different hairstyle, ending with the elegant dress that she had in her room.  
Whereas Shadow Weaver's hope that everyone would forget her disappeared when Glimmer burst into her room without knocking.  
''What are you doing?'' - asked pink-haired girl coming up to the table at which she was sitting.  
''I read a book?'' - Shadow Weaver replied dryly, a hint of irritation in her voice.  
''Start getting ready for tonight'' - Glimmer said, setting a medium-sized box on the table.  
''Do I really have to? and what is it?'' - she added, watching with interest what Glimmer was doing.  
"Yes, and this is your outfit for tonight" - she replied, taking a long white dress with lace sleeves out of the box.  
''Are you kidding me? There's no way I'll wear this'' - Shadow Weaver groaned seeing girl's enthusiasm in front of her.  
"Don't whine, it will fit you, you will see that you will look beautiful in this dress" - Glimmer continued, holding the gowns next to the taller woman as if to see if it would fit.  
''No way, why is it white anyway? I thought I had to go to a gala dinner, not a wedding'' - Shadow Weaver protested, crossing her arms while raising her voice.  
Their conversation was heard even in the corridor, which caught the attention of Castaspella, who was walking that way towards her room.  
''Whats going on?'' - she asked as she entered the room.  
''Auntie! Confirm Shadow Weaver would look wonderful in this dress!'' - Glimmer replied quickly, holding dress again next to the taller woman's waist.  
"Say it and I will kill you" - Shadow Weaver said looking contemptuously at the shorter woman.  
Castaspella snorted, trying not to laugh at Shadow Weaver's indignation.  
"You know what Glimmer, I think this dress doesn't really suit her well" - she replied after a moment looking mockingly at the taller woman.  
"Maybe you're really right" - said pink-haired girl with a slight disappointment.  
Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes under her mask, nevertheless glad that Castaspella had saved her from the tragic fate of going out in that dress.  
"Maybe let Shadow Weaver choose what to wear tonight, or I'll help her if she needs it" - Castaspella added after a moment, glancing provocatively at the taller woman.  
''I assure you that I will not need your help'' - she replied dryly, ignoring other woman's amusement.  
"Okay, but you have to wear something other than this red Horde dress without discussion" - Glimmer said confidently, taking white dress as she left the room.  
Castaspella just laughed softly, then followed her niece.  
Shadow Weaver was left alone in the center of room and took a deep breath, knowing she really would have to wear something else.

Castaspella in her room was making the last adjustments to her outfit for evening.  
Image of Shadow Weaver in a long white dress was still circulating in her head, which amused her a little.  
In fact, she was curious what that usually glum woman would wear tonight.  
Her thoughts were distracted by a knock on the door.  
''Come in'' - she exclaimed and then saw her brother entering the room.  
''Hey Casta'' - Micah started talking with a smile on his face.  
''Hey, what's up?'' - she replied smiling back.  
"I just came to ask if everything was ready for tonight" - he said walking up to his sister.  
"You should ask Glimmer about it, she organizes it, not me" - Castaspella replied, bustling around the room looking for decorations for her evening dress.  
''Oh please, we both know you love this kind of thing and you check everything at least twice'' - Micah added playfully watching his sister pacing back and forth.  
"Yeah, everything's ready for tonight" - she replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Great, but what about... Shadow Weaver?" - Micah began to speak nervously.  
''What about her?'' - Castaspella replied with sudden interest.  
"It's her first celebration since... you know ..." - Micah continued, trying not to catch eye contact with his sister.  
Castaspella knew what he meant, she remembered all the bad things this woman had done, and never forgave her.  
She knew Shadow Weaver was a cruel, vindictive, and terribly cold person, but she hoped she wouldn't do any harm tonight.  
''I think everything will be fine'' - she replied after a long moment, ignoring her brother's worry.  
''Are you sure?'' - Micah added with a bit of surprise.  
"Yeah, she'll have to come anyway, we won't lock her in a closet for the whole evening" - Castaspella added mockingly.  
Micah just smiled.  
''I hope you're right'' - he said as he left the room.  
''Me too...'' - she whispered to herself.

Evening that everyone was waiting for has finally arrived.  
Lamps flashed in the corridors, illuminating walls with orange light.  
The door to the dining room was opened by Glimmer and everyone else began to slowly gather inside.  
Catra and Adora arrived first, followed by Melog.  
They both wore long red dresses, and Melog wore an elegant white bow-tie at neck.  
Of course, Adora couldn't come up with any new hairstyles, so as always, her hair was just tied in a ponytail.  
Bow and Glimmer were already seated at the table inside.  
After a while, Micah also arrived with Castaspella.  
He was wearing a black suit and a purple tie Glimmer had given him.  
Castaspella, on the other hand, had an elegant black dress that reached knees and her hair loose.  
It was a simple outfit, but in her case it looked phenomenal.  
Everyone gathered inside and was about to start eating when they suddenly remembered that one person was missing.  
"Wait, where's Shadow Weaver?" - Glimmer asked after a moment looking around the room.  
No one knew what to say, Shadow Weaver had been absent since the white dress incident.  
Glimmer was about to start looking for her when suddenly they heard the soft sound of high heels tapping on the floor from the corridor.  
After a while, Shadow Weaver appeared in quite unexpected clothes.  
She wore black high heels, long black trousers, a red shirt that contrasted with her mask, and black leather fingerless gloves.  
"I hope I was not late" - she said as she stepped inside, taking a seat across from Castaspella.  
"No, it was worth the wait to see you in such clothes, it definitely fits you better than a white dress" - Glimmer replied with a smile.  
At the same time, Castaspella felt the blush appear on her face with every second she looked at the woman in front of her.  
She didn't know what was happening to her, Shadow Weaver always had something elegant, something subtle about her that appealed to Castaspella, but this time she thought she would pass out if she was here any longer.  
"Are you okay, auntie?" - Glimmer asked after a moment, at the same moment all eyes turned to Castaspella.  
''Y-Yeah!'' - she responded nervously as her niece brought her back to reality.  
"Then I propose a toast to friendship, love and the fact that we can all be here together" - added Glimmer, picking up a glass of champagne.  
Everyone else also raised their drink glasses.  
Everyone started eating and talking to each other.  
Castaspella watched Shadow Weaver with murderous glance as if to kill her.  
The taller woman, on the other hand, just ignored her.  
Castaspella stared at her mask all the time, waited a long time for the moment when she could see at least part of the Shadow Weaver's face, knew she had scars, which made her even more curious.  
However, it didn't look like she could see anything, Shadow Weaver didn't eat or drink anything, her mask was still in place.  
She just sat there as if she was just waiting for it to all end.  
Castaspella was so pensive about the woman's outfit and appearance that she didn't notice she was stared at her.  
''Can I help you with something?'' - Shadow Weaver whispered dryly to her.  
Castaspella just groaned softly, not knowing what to answer.  
Memories rushed through her mind, making her feelings come alive.

A long while passed.  
Shadow Weaver still wasn't eating, as not only Castaspella noticed this time.  
''Are you okay, Shadow Weaver? You didn't eat anything all this time'' - Glimmer asked, looking a little worried.  
"Sorry, I'm just not hungry, but thank you for your concern" - Shadow Weaver replied straightening up in her chair to maintain a serious posture.  
"I didn't expect someone like you to use words like thank you or sorry" - Castaspella said harshly.  
''Auntie...'' - Glimmer started, making a face as if she was disgusted with Castaspella's behavior.  
Others only exchanged awkward looks.  
"I didn't expect someone like you to be able to say anything" - Shadow Weaver replied sharply, eyes narrowing under her mask.  
''Shadow Weaver!'' - Adora rebuked her, also a little surprised at present situation.  
"I'm just finishing what she started" - the taller woman replied with a mocking smile under her mask, seeing Castaspella's indignation.  
''What I started?!'' - Castaspella added aloud as she rose from her chair.  
''Maybe you'll also say that I started it?'' - Shadow Weaver responded as well, standing up.  
Everyone sat quietly and watched what was happening.

This scene lasted a long while, but ended when Castaspella began drawing a spell rune in the air in a rush of emotion.  
"Okay enough of this!" - Glimmer screamed as she teleported between them.  
Micah stood up and followed her while Glimmer grasped Shadow Weaver and Castaspella's hands simultaneously, teleporting with them and Micah.  
Everyone in the dining room exchanged awkward glances.  
Meanwhile, Glimmer with Micah and both women teleported to one of the empty guest rooms.  
"What are we doing here?" - Shadow Weaver asked getting up from the floor.  
"If you can't calm down despite admonitions, you two will stay here for the whole evening or even the whole night if you don't get along" - Glimmer said irritably.  
"When you said we could lock Shadow Weaver in a closet, I didn't think we would lock her with you" - Micah added from behind Glimmer.  
"Wait, did you want to lock me up from beginning?" - Shadow Weaver hissed looking at the shorter woman.  
''Wha-No! Ugh, come on, Glimmer, you know we won't get along'' - Castaspella replied as nervous as the rest.  
"Too late, you two made me do it with your childish games" - Glimmer replied taking the door key and hiding it in her dress pocket.  
Moments later, Glimmer grabbed Micah's hand and they teleported back to the dining room.

Shadow Weaver and Castaspella were left alone in a dark room lit by only a few lamps.  
"Great, you showed what you can do" - the taller woman said dryly, crossing her arms.  
"Oh shut up, you wouldn't end up here if you weren't so...!" - Castaspella stopped, not knowing what to say next.  
''So...?'' - Shadow Weaver continued as if to encourage her to speak.  
Castaspella froze, nothing came to her mind, all she saw was mask of a taller woman getting closer to her.  
This fucking mask terrified her, but also intrigued her, she wanted so much to see what was under that mask.  
It was stupid but real.  
"Will you say something finally?" - Shadow Weaver said taking another step closer.  
''Take off your mask'' - Castaspella said without much thought.  
You could see the taller woman's surprise as her ears gently raised and her eyes widened.  
''What?'' - she replied, surprised at Castaspella's words.  
Shorter woman understood what she said, but now there was no turning back.  
"Take off your mask, I want to see your face" - Castaspella replied, trying to steady her breathing as her heart pounded in her chest.  
A moment of silence filled the room, but was quickly interrupted by laughter of a taller woman.  
''W-What are you laughing at?'' - Castaspella added hesitantly.  
"Do you really want to see my face?" - Shadow Weaver responded with an almost seductive voice, leaning slightly over Castaspella.  
At that moment, the shorter woman feels her heart leap up her throat and a blush appear on her cheeks.  
Shadow Weaver looked at her for a moment.  
It was surprising for her too, no one but Catra and Adora saw her face, but maybe it was time to change that.  
''Yeah'' - shorter woman replied, trying to sound firmly.  
''As you wish'' - Shadow Weaver said after a moment, placing hand on her mask.  
Castaspella could have sworn she forgot how to breathe when she saw what she wanted to see for so long.  
She felt a flush run down her face as those emerald eyes glistened with desire.  
"Do you like what you see?" - Shadow Weaver asked mockingly showing sharp fangs.  
Castaspella didn't answer, instead she lunged forward, after a while tasting taller woman's lips.  
To her surprise, Shadow Weaver didn't protest, accepting what Castaspella was doing.  
Their passionate kiss lasted a long time, but was interrupted by words of a taller woman.  
"I never thought you were such a horny bitch, Casta" - she licked her fangs like a predator who has just caught prey.  
Castaspella breathing was quickening, she hated this woman, but maybe this one time it would be good to give into excitement.  
''Shut up and show what you can do'' - she said after a moment again tasting Shadow Weaver's lips.  
Fortunately for them as well as Glimmer's misfortune, it was a guest room, the bed almost in middle of the room was all they needed.  
After a few deep kisses, they both fell on the bed.  
Castaspella groaned as Shadow Weaver stuck its fangs into her neck, alternately kissing her.  
She couldn't believe she had led to this on her own, with woman she hated so much, but old feelings had revived and that shouldn't have happened.  
However, at that moment she didn't think about it, desire and excitement were the only things that circulated in her mind.  
"Are you sure you want this?" - Shadow Weaver said with a devilish smile as she bowed her head over Castaspella's thighs.  
''Do it so that I don't regret it'' - she replied feeling warm breath against her skin between her legs.  
After a few moments, the room filled with Castaspella's groans.  
It was already dark outside, there were only a few lamps inside that gently illuminated crannies of the room, but it was still hard to see anything.  
However, sight was not needed at that moment.  
A loud moan escaped Castaspelli's mouth as she felt Shadow Weaver's tongue penetrate deeper and deeper into her cunt.  
''Something's wrong? You don't like it?'' - Shadow Weaver teased, enjoying sudden reactions of shorter woman.  
''D-Don't you dare stop'' - Castaspella sobbed as her muscles tightened.  
She had already forgotten what an amazing feeling it was, at that moment her mind were confused and she herself wasn't sure what she felt about the taller woman.  
But Shadow Weaver didn't seem to mind, she was glad that Castaspella was so delighted.  
Castaspella felt wetness between her legs.  
"So, what do you want?" - the taller woman said after a moment, licking her lips.  
''F-Fuck M-Me...'' - Castaspella said between heavy breaths, her voice almost pleading.  
After a short while her back arched and tears rolled down her face as Shadow Weaver put two fingers in her wet cunt.  
A loud groan of delight escaped from her lips.  
Fortunately for them, the walls in the castle were very soundproofed so Castaspella could moan as loudly as she wanted.  
''I can see you like it'' - Shadow Weaver said mockingly as she wiggled her fingers inside.  
Castaspella didn't answer, just groaned, feeling that she was about to cum.  
''S-Shadow Weaver-AAH!'' - she moaned loudly almost choking on her own breath as she felt that wet and blissful feeling between her legs.  
Shadow Weaver slowly reached out her fingers, licking them, showing the shorter woman a sneering smile.  
''If that's what you wanted from the beginning, you just had to ask nicely'' - she said after a moment, getting out of bed.  
Before she got up, she felt something push her back onto the bed.  
''Not so fast'' - Castaspella said, sitting on taller woman's legs.  
Shadow Weaver didn't like that, she didn't like being dependent on anything or anyone and now that Castaspella was sitting on her, she couldn't do anything.  
Castaspella slowly began unbuttoning her red shirt, revealing a black lace bra.  
She smiled as if she saw something wonderful.  
Then slipping her hand under the taller woman's trousers.  
"My turn, my dear" - Castaspella said victoriously, leaving a trace of black lipstick on Shadow Weaver's neck.

Both women delighted about each other all night.  
They regained their senses only when first rays of sun illuminated their almost naked bodies.  
"Time to get up, Castaspella" - Shadow Weaver whispered leaving a kiss on the shorter woman's forehead.  
''It was... wonderful'' - she said with a smile getting out of bed.  
"If you want to do it again, ask next time instead of making scenes in front of everyone" - Shadow Weaver replied mockingly buttoning her red shirt.  
"I didn't do...never mind" - Castaspella groaned reaching for her yesterday's black dress.  
"You think they've forgotten us?" - she added looking at the taller woman with a smile.  
Shadow Weaver was about to answer when suddenly a pink-haired girl appeared in the middle of the room.  
''Im Sorry! Bow and Catra drank too much champagne and then I forgot to teleport for you two and, and...'' - Glimmer started talking before looking around the room.  
Her nearly naked aunt under blanket and Shadow Weaver in just underwear and a shirt is definitely not what she expected to see.

"What the fuck"

And with these words ended the gala evening at Bright Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This is my first fic I've ever written, so I hope it didn't turn out that bad.  
> Anyway, I hope you like it!  
> Feel free to leave a comment, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated here.


End file.
